


Twist of Fate

by KarenaWilliams (ryvrr)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Banter, F/M, Rating May Change, Reader is not Robin/My Unit, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/KarenaWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-why in the blazes would they pair us together?”</p><p>“Because the Avatar has a cruel sense of humor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (one)

You should have known by the smirk upon his face that you would not like his announcement. He had been speaking with Chrom for at least the better part of thirty minutes, shooting glances your way every few moments. Your eyes were narrowed upon them suspiciously, half curious and half dreading what was going on. The Avatar was slowly starting to grin at Chrom, nodding quickly and punching his hand into his other open palm, looking as if he was strongly agreeing with something the prince was saying.

“I don’t like it,” you muttered. Panne was the only person near you, and her eyes snaked over to study you, arching a brow. It was clear by the twist of her lips that she was only going to humor you by asking what you were referring to. She didn’t give a real damn either way. Though there was amusement glinting in her eyes once she followed your gaze and caught the two men speaking, their eyes glancing over at you more regularly now.

“Like what, man spawn?” Her voice was smooth as silk as she asked it, and suddenly you realized she was enjoying your torture. You turned to glare at her, but she was clearly delighting in your torture. “It seems they are going to make a decision about you.”

You grumbled under your breath, but it went unnoticed by Panne. She did that a lot: ignored you. It was mostly because you complained about the smallest of things sometimes and she probably grew weary of it. You were just a simple human to her, and therefore she didn’t really understand your complaints. Such as when you complained of no running water or having to bathe in a stream. That water was ice cold, but did she understand? No! Because she grew up in her Warren and that meant that she didn’t have the same comforts humans sometimes did.

“(Y/N),” the Avatar called out, catching your attention and causing you to turn away from Panne. She took that as a dismissal and wandered off, leaving you defenseless. Well, okay. Not defenseless; you were a highly trained Sage, and that meant that you weren’t some fluffy kitty who couldn’t defend herself. You could definitely take out a small army if given half the thought, but you were still usually unnerved whenever talking with the Avatar. There was just something about him that was... odd to you.

It was probably the fact he loved to torture you senseless.

You trotted over to him, first gazing at Chrom before turning your eyes to the tactician. “Yes?” You asked in as pleasant of a voice as you could muster. You weren’t the sweetest person around the male, mostly because of his teasing and mind torture. “What may I help you with, Avatar? Chrom?”

“We’ve been thinking,” Chrom said and he smoothly jumped into the thick of the conversation. Avatar just kept smiling at you in a strange, oddly disarming way as his eyes glittered. “You would benefit from a partner in battle.”

It took you several heartbeats to catch onto what they were saying. Your eyes narrowed, (e/c) depths turning stormy. “You mean that I can’t handle myself in the heat of the fighting?”

“I mean,” Chrom began but Avatar cut him off.

“You go a little crazy sometimes and run off by yourself, yeah. Pretty much.” Your gaze snapped to his own and the slits glared at him fiercely. He didn’t seem at all concerned however and just continued to smile at you. “We were discussing possibilities and decided that you need someone who can stick to you and make sure you don’t get yourself, and the rest of us, killed.”

“Who?” The word came out tense and not at all polite. Gee, if your mother was still alive she’d be furious you were speaking that way to royalty and the royalty’s advisor, but oh well. You didn't much mind either way at the moment. You were more furious that they were going to stick you with someone like a bag of cheap dirt to be carried about from place to place.

The possibilities were truly endless; knowing Robin-- the Avatar-- he could have chosen any number of people to follow you around and annoy you. More than likely he was going to stick you with Maribelle, though you had no idea how she was going to keep you in line. She was a healer mostly, and the only thing in her favor was she had a horse and could ride after you fast. Otherwise she posed no real threat to you and she just merely ticked you off whenever she spoke in your general direction.

“That’s the tricky part,” Robin said with a long suffering sigh. Your eyes narrowed further if at all possible. “We have to pick someone we think you won’t attempt to maim or otherwise hinder, but also someone who can keep up with your antics.”

In other words: no one weak enough that you could knock over the head and escape from.

Both were extremely silent at this point, staring at you with two different facial expressions: Robin just looked amused, while Chrom looked somewhat nervous and concerned. “Who?” You asked again with more force this time. It was clear your patience-- usually very low from day-to-day-- was now close to running out altogether.

“Lon’qu.”

It took a bit for your brain to process this. He had been with your group for quite some time now, ever since he had been picked up from Regna Ferox. It wasn’t that you didn’t get along with him; it was that you barely interacted with him whatsoever. He was scared of women, and you had no patience to actually attempt to get close to him. Though he was rather attractive-- even you, pretending you weren’t affected by a good looking man, had to admit as much-- but definitely not worth all the effort, you had decided.

“This is your best joke yet.” Your eyes were on Robin as you said the words. “Truly. You almost had me there, Robin, but seriously? You think Lon’qu is going to put up with me? He’s afraid of any woman with a pulse!”

Robin’s lips tilted upwards into a grin, while Chrom did the exact opposite and frowned. “We know there are some flaws in our plan,” he began to calmly say to you but you cut him off. Royalty be damned!

“There are _some_ flaws? Chrom, you’re blind if you don’t see that the whole thing is a flaw! He’s not going to come within ten feet of me nor is he going to even attempt to make sure I don’t go off and do something insane.” You sighed and shook your head, folding your arms across your chest. These two were making the biggest mistake if they thought it’d be a good idea to pair you up with Lon’qu. Did he even know your name? Did he even know who you were!?

“Why don’t we give it a trial run?” Robin was attempting to sound like the voice of reason. It only made you want to punch him in the face even more than before. “In the next battle, you can stick close to Lon’qu. Chrom is going to discuss this plan with him tonight after dinner, but I’m sure he’ll agree because it’s for the good of the Shepherds.”

You raised your brows, your lips tilted into a sardonic smile. You were quite sure that Lon’qu was _not_ going to agree with this, mostly because you were not the correct gender for him to be agreeable to. He was going to put his foot down and that would be that.

You hoped.


	2. (two)

They lost before they even began to fully explain. “No,” Lon’qu responded when Chrom even mentioned your name. “I won’t do it. Whatever it is you want me to do, I won’t.” The usually taciturn man had finally had inspiration to string together more words than usual, but only out of self preservation. If it had to do with you, then he wanted nothing to do with it. Chrom was left sputtering, but Robin was undeterred.

“We haven’t even had a chance to explain the situation to you yet,” Robin smoothly replied and he smiled calmly at the other male. Opening his hands up towards the heavens, he tried to look beseeching as he continued. “Won’t you give us just one small chance to let you know what’s going on before you decide?”

“It’s going to have something to do with an unpleasant thing,” Lon’qu responded and kept his eyes on his dinner. He could already tell by the look his Captain had given him that this wasn’t going to be something he’d like. More than likely it pertained to a woman, and since lately they’d been having the most trouble with (Y/N) he was quite sure it would be in regards to you.

“We’re having a bit of a conundrum.” Robin decided to take things slow. If he built up to the real problem and tried to sugar coat things a little, Lon’qu might agree to help them out. If they cut right to the chase and told him flat out--

“We need you to stick close to (Y/N).”

Dammit, Chrom.

“No.”

“Lon’qu--”

“I’ll do anything else you need in battle, but I’m not being her babysitter.”

“She clearly needs one,” Robin muttered under his breath, casting his eyes aside. Lon’qu set down his fork heavily and that snapped the Tactician’s attention back to the male. The former Ferox Champion was staring at him with a narrowed gaze, obviously displeased. “Look, I know you don’t want to do this, but you’re the best man for the job. We can’t trust anyone else to actually keep an eye on her properly and make sure she doesn’t get herself-- and the rest of us-- killed. I know you’re a good enough swordsman to fight your way out of a lot of messes, and she ends up getting into those quite frequently.”

“You’re attempting to use flattery. It doesn’t escape me, Robin.” Lon’qu was smarter than he sometimes let on, Robin had to give him that much. He would have to use another tactic if he hoped to succeed. Considering his high rate of success with the Shepherds, that meant that if he failed at this then he’d lose a lot of respect and pride. Okay, probably not, because no one would really notice if he didn’t get Lon’qu to watch you, but dammit he would!

“Look,” Robin said and that was when his whole outlook changed. He leaned forward and his eyes narrowed minutely, as he made sure that they were seeing eye-to-eye. “I need you to do this. It’s for the good of all of us; I can’t do it, because I have other things I’m worrying about out on the battlefield. Chrom can’t do it, he’s always watching over Lucina like the worried father he is. I’d be ever so grateful if you could do this for me; I’ll find a way to repay you, Lon’qu, I promise.”

“Besides,” Chrom chimed in. “I hear you can channel it so you can ignore the fact she’s female when we’re in battle. You won’t be affected by her then, would you?”

Lon’qu was obviously not pleased with the turn of events, but the Avatar was certain that he was going to submit now. It would just take a little time. “Think about it,” Robin said as he got to his feet. He nodded towards the flap of the mess tent so Chrom would know they would depart now. “Tell me your decision tomorrow morning before practice skirmishes.”

The only response they got was a grunt as the Myrmidon went back to his dinner. Robin and Chrom headed leisurely out of the tent without saying a word, mostly because whenever Chrom would start to speak Robin would emphatically shake his head. They didn’t say anything until they were far enough away from the mess tent that no one would overhear them. “We have this one in the bag,” Robin cheered and even fist pumped energetically. Chrom still looked rather confused.

“It sounded like he was still going to turn us down; what makes you think he’ll say yes?”

“Oh, he’ll say yes,” Robin said with a grin. “I just have this feeling that he will and my feelings usually aren’t wrong.”

A small smile came to Chrom’s lips and he clasped the other male by the shoulder, shaking his head. “I just don’t know how you do it sometimes, Robin, but I’ll trust you. If you say Lon’qu will agree to watch over (Y/N), then I’m sure he will.”

By tomorrow morning, Robin will indeed be proved right in his feeling.


	3. (three)

The next morning you were so angry, you were ready to spit fire at anyone who approached you. Robin had come to your tent this morning to cheerfully inform you of your new ‘battle partner.’ You had just as sunnily told him to go fuck himself. Laughing as he walked away, he called over his shoulder to have fun. Have fun? Have fun!? What in the world was that supposed to mean? You were going to eat Lon’qu alive.

Your stomach did a strange flip when you thought that, and you furrowed your brows while reading. The magical book in your hand was almost forgotten as your mind got derailed. What was with you lately? It was strange that you had been acting odd around Lon’qu-- not as weird as he acted around you, but still-- but now that you were to be paired up with him it was doing unsettling things to your insides. Sighing, you snapped the book on magical spells shut and tossed it onto the cot in your tent.

Avoiding people was like an artform for you, and you had been doing it almost all morning. You would rather not have to go practice your fighting skills with Lon’qu, unlike what Robin had suggested earlier. He had been so _full_ of suggestions, and then when he walked away his hair had been full of flames. Little jerk. You were going to kick his butt one of these days and he would regret messing with you.

“Are you alright?” came a voice from your tent flap, and turning to peer at the person who had entered you were perplexed why Lucina was there. Sure, you two had spoken on a number of occasions and she had hinted towards your future once, but otherwise you didn’t have anything to do with her. Furrowing your brows, you tilted your head to the side as you frowned at her.

“Why do you ask?”

“I heard you were to be paired with Lon’qu,” she said as she entered your tent fully. You cocked a brow in question, but didn’t say anything aloud. “Father was speaking about how worried he was; he’s scared you will not get along with Lon’qu.”

“Why would he be scared of that?” Of course it had _nothing_ to do with your stubbornness to accept Lon’qu helping you in battle, nor your less-than-stellar mood since they told you as much. “I have nothing against _Lon’qu_. It’s Robin that I don’t like at the moment, and that’s because he needs to keep his ugly little nose out of my business.”

Lucina blinked, and then her smile lit up her face a moment later. “It cheers me to know that you still view the Tactician as you do in the future,” she said with humor in her voice. Your own smile tilted your lips a moment later. You didn’t change much in the future, did you? You were glad to know that you still treated Robin like the little sneaky jerk he was. “Though you are much closer to Lon’qu.”

That gave you pause. “Huh?” Your oh-so-eloquent reply made Lucina’s smile brighten. The thought that you were on better terms with Lon’qu was making your stomach do the weirdest somersaults. You hadn’t known it was into gymnastics. Lon’qu and you currently rarely spoke, and when you did he was usually bright red and avoiding eye contact. Imagining yourself being on close terms with the man was like imagining a time where you would wield a sword instead of a magic tome. It was just plain impossible to your imagination.

“Oh yes,” Lucina was quick to answer. “You two are very close, inseparable almost.” Eyes glinting, she nodded her head profusely to drive home her point. Your suspicions were quickly heightening.

“I can’t picture myself being close to him.” Your eyes narrowed at her as you stared back. “He doesn’t seem to be the type of person who opens up to women.”

“He does for you,” she responded. “He makes an exception. You just have to keep at it.”

“Mmhm,” you murmured and looked down at the fabric of your clothing, picking at it idly as you pondered these things. Your eyes glanced up at her underneath your lashes. “We’re close, you say?”

“As close as a man and a woman can be.”

Your eyes narrowed before widening. “W-wait!” You cried but she was already heading for the tent flap. “Lucina, come back here!” She flashed you a small smile over her shoulder and paused. “What does that mean?”

“You have to wait to find out,” she responded, and the look in her eyes hinted at many things, but answered nothing. Then she was gone, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

As close as a man and woman can be!? What in the heck did that even mean!?

Ugh!


	4. (four)

“How long are you going to avoid me?”

Against all odds, Lon’qu was the first one to admit defeat. He came looking for you without anyone having to bother him. Perhaps it was a sense of duty (Chrom had asked him to do this himself), or maybe even he admitted you needed a watchful eye. You had no way to know for sure, but still it remained: he was standing in the entrance of your tent, staring blankly towards you. You twisted to peer back at him, brows pinched together.

“I thought you would avoid me as well,” you pointed out rather logically. Or in a voice that made it seem like it was austere and knowledgeable. “Why should I bother to seek you out when you were staying away from me as well?”

“I’m not now,” he told you shortly. Your brows furrowed even more in reaction. His eyes were unwavering as he studied you, and you slowly rose to your feet. Sweeping your arms towards the contents of your tent, you beckoned him.

“Please, come in. You don’t have to let the chill night air seep into my tent,” you told him. Perhaps you were being a bit silly by acting so formal; heaven knows, you had known this man for a year now, going on a year and a half. There was nothing wrong with him. He was nice enough, though he did favor male company rather than female. You heard that women made him nervous for one reason or another, and had respected his wishes for you to remain out of reach.

He stepped forward, boots making the noise heavy with emphasis that he was _in your tent_. You had never had a man in your tent before-- Chrom didn’t count, because he was your ruler, and Robin didn’t count because he was a demon-- so this was actually making your skin prickle a bit. You wrung your hands together before realizing how stupid it is, jerking them apart from each other and smoothing over the fabric of your outfit.

“We are to be partners in battle,” Lon’qu said as he shifted awkwardly upon his feet, not taking a seat and looking all the more adrift because of it. You were tempted to tell him he could take a seat at the chair by your desk-- which you had been previously using-- or even on your bed, though the last one gave you some... strange images. Ever since Lucina had come to speak with you and said those mysterious things, it had made you start to feel... odd thinking of Lon’qu.

“We are,” you agreed easily enough. That wasn’t something you could argue with now. What’s done was done; you were just attempting to avoid him so that you wouldn’t be forced to bear his company. You were going to try your damndest to get away from him during the heat of battle, but right now you could be polite enough. “Is that all you came to speak about?”

“I am hoping we can come to some sort of agreement.” Lon’qu’s words were hesitant and his eyes dropped away, refusing to clash with your own orbs now. He looked almost... embarrassed. Your brows shot up in response. When you made no move to speak, he continued: “I do not like the company of women, because it puts me on... edge.” This was not going where you had thought it would go. Oh boy. “If you agree to not do anything drastic, I agree to try to not get in your way as little as possible.”

For a second there, you had been scared he was going to ask you to help him get over his aversion. For an even briefer moment, you had thought about agreeing. “Ah,” you murmured and you seated yourself in your chair, though he remained standing. “I don’t see why that couldn’t work.”

“Of course,” Lon’qu said. “I will be forced to handle the situation if you do something drastic.”

Like you usually did in the heat of battle.

“I see.” You were still attempting to be diplomatic. Though you hated that he was to be your “handler” so to speak, you also realized he didn’t want this any more than you did. He was only doing it because it was an order given to him by a higher up, and now he felt an obligation to see it through. “I do not see why we can’t go with that now, and see how it goes.”

“You’re not exactly agreeing.” Lon’qu stated it, instead of asking. It was clear he already knew you were dancing around saying yes or no outright. Your smile was sharp as your eyes glinted towards him in the gloom of the evening.

“I’m not saying no, either,” you pointed out rather cheerfully. You weren’t going to sign away your freedom! Not quite yet anyhow. You smiled very kindly at him as you got up and bounded over, patting him gently on the shoulder. A moment later you realized your mistake and withdrew, taking a few steps back to leave him with his personal space once more. His face was bright red and he refused to meet your gaze again.

“I’m sure we’ll get along just fine,” you told him.

Lon’qu glanced quickly at you, frowning. “Only time will tell.”


	5. (five)

Your less-than-stellar disposition came about mostly because, as a child, you had been left to your own devices. Your parents hadn’t had much use for you, and your only sibling had found you boring. He was a warrior, you were not. He was all for brawn, while you were for magic and intellect. It wasn’t exactly a match made in heaven between siblings, that one. Both of your parents were also warriors, and were quite flabbergasted as to how they had ended up with a magical daughter.

“I think you must have had a great aunt or two who had some magic in their veins,” your father would tell your mother, who would then instantly deny it. This wasn’t her fault, she would cry! This must be your father’s fault. She had always thought his mother a bit funny in the head.

It was like having magic was a curse upon them, a blight. You weren’t sure why either. Magic was quite useful in your eyes, and you enjoyed learning all the tricks that it had to offer. Your parents found you quite befuddling, and eventually your whole family stopped speaking to you entirely. You figured it was because they were weirded out by your strange abilities, not understanding where they had come from or why they had graced you instead of anyone else in the family. You didn’t care either way. You found you liked solitude, liked being left to yourself.

You were thinking about your past when Lon’qu found you a few days later, stumbling quite literally upon you when he turned a corner and nearly toppled over your seated form. You had plopped down on the ground and refused to move most of the day, instead reading your book in the sunshine. You squawked rather loudly, flapping your arms as you tumbled backwards with the momentum of Lon’qu falling.

A pink flush came to your cheeks from embarrassment, having been caught unaware of someone being nearby. Usually you were really good at knowing if someone was coming nearer, paying close attention, but your thoughts had been swirling quickly through your brain and you hadn’t been paying attention. Lon’qu nearly shot straight into the air to get off of you, because he had fallen uncomfortably atop your sprawled form.

It was like a shot from a bullet, how fast Lon’qu jumped right off of you. His own face was tinged with color and he looked anywhere but at your face. “S-sorry,” he stammered, but he made no move to leave. That was your first clue he had something to say to you. Your second was when he finally took a deep breath as if steeling himself, and then looked you in your (e/c) eyes with a serious expression. “We need... to train...”

You had a feeling him saying this to you took a lot from him. You raised your brows and snapped your book shut, having abandoned reading it almost an hour before anyway. “What makes you say that?” You asked instead and tilted your head a little, a smile coming to your lips. “I thought we were just going to avoid each other unless we’re on the battlefield.”

Lon’qu shook his head. “We have to... get used to the way... we fight together.” Well, that did make sense, you’d give him that much. It would be awkward and weird to try to fight together without having practiced before hand. You sighed and ran a hand through your hair, glancing away from him and up towards the sky instead. It was late afternoon, and there were still a few hours left before sundown. You supposed you had nothing better to do, and you didn’t feel up to arguing with Lon’qu this day.

“Okay,” you said and surprised filled his face. You stared back at him, unimpressed. You had a feeling he had thought you would be much more difficult than this. “Surprised?” You asked him, and that was when his cheeks tinged with color once more. “I know, so am I. But I find nothing wrong with the suggestion, and I find it rather logical.” You jumped to your feet and held a hand out to him to assist him to his own. He stared at it strangely for a moment, before finally reaching out and taking it, allowing you to heave with all your strength to help him to stand.

“Anyway,” you continued flippantly, tossing your hair behind your shoulders and peering up at him, a small half smile upon your lips. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

You really shouldn’t have said that.


End file.
